


Treasures for Donald!

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Series: Toddler Ducklings & Their Dad!Donald [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Donald Duck, Toddler Dewey Duck, Toddler Huey Duck, Toddler Louie Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: One day Dewey finds a very pretty rock on his way home from daycare. He presents it proudly to his uncle for being the best uncle ever, and Donald loves it! Not to be outdone, Huey and Louie scramble to find a gift for their uncle as well.Even if the triplets are his best treasure, Donald treats their gifts as if they were irreplaceable artifacts.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Series: Toddler Ducklings & Their Dad!Donald [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804924
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	Treasures for Donald!

Dewey knew the rules. He knew that he couldn’t run off without his uncle knowing. That was bad and it made his uncle sad, which he would _never_ do! 

But he saw a pretty rock!

It had been on their way to daycare and with some of their shenanigans that morning during breakfast, they were late. So for the first couple of minutes at daycare he was really sad thinking his pretty rock was lost forever. Huey and Louie then invited him to play and he forgot about it until the end of the day where they were picked up by Mr. Goof who would watch them until their uncle’s shift was finished. On the way, Huey was asking Max questions and Louie was riding piggyback on Mr. Goof’s back while playing on his phone. Dewey was reminded of his pretty rock as they were passing where he saw it, and he quickly dashed to see if it was still there. And it was!

“Dewey!” Max called out as he ran to fetch him while the other two waited with Mr. Goof. “You can’t wander off bud.”

“Sorry! Look at dis pwetty rock!” Dewey showed him proudly. 

“Wow! That is really pretty. Shiny too. And wow, I’m pretty sure that’s Uncle Donald’s favorite color too.” Max told him with a smile as he grabs Dewey’s hand and they walked back to the others. 

Dewey’s eyes widened in amazement as he looked at his shiny, pretty rock. He smiled and held the rock protectively in his fist the rest of the way so he wouldn’t lose it. 

* * *

The triplets were finishing up dinner with their uncle on the houseboat when Dewey tugged on Donald’s arm. “Unca Donal! Unca Donal!”

“Yes, Dewey?” 

“Look! Dis is fo’ you!” Dewey presented his shiny rock proudly towards his uncle. 

Donald accepted it, inspected it, and asked with a bit of a watery smile, “Are you sure?”

“Yas! Cos you’s da bes’ unca!” Dewey declared, beaming with pride. 

Donald blinked away some tears that wanted to form. He knew he was doing his best for the boys, and sometimes it was hard to believe that he _was_ doing enough. So hearing it from the boys always made him emotional. He held the rock protectively before hugging Dewey and giving him a kiss on the forehead, “I love it a lot. Thank you, Dewey.” 

As they shared the moment, Huey and Louie were glaring at their brother. 

Donald begins to clean up and gives them an estimated time for playing before it was time for their bath. 

Before Dewey could ask either of his brothers what they wanted to play, the other two were already scrambling away. 

* * *

Huey searched high and low but there weren’t many options. Had he known Dewey was going to be giving their Uncle Donald a present, he might have tried to craft something pretty while he had better supplies. There wasn’t much he could do with the art and crafts stuff he had in his room. 

He was feeling very dejected until he caught sight of something shiny near under the bed. Crouching down he reached over and smiled brightly at what he saw. It was a bottle cap from one of Uncle Donald’s favorite sodas! They weren’t allowed to have sweets and sodas often, but on occasion, they got to have one. Usually when they had a movie night with the Goof family. He remembered liking the soda a lot and kept a memory of his first one. The bottle cap was kept under his pillow but it must have fallen. It wasn’t much, and it was slightly dented, but it was still pretty cool, right? 

Huey took off running towards the kitchen and actually ran into his uncle. 

“Whoa, where’s the fire?”

On the run over, Huey had gotten very excited as he decided it _was_ a good gift, that it was clear in his body language. He raised the bottle cap high, practically shoving it in his uncle’s face, “Look! Look Unca Dad, look! Dis is fom the firs’ time you lets us have soda! It was good and dis is a good mem’ry and I wan’ you to have it! It’s a good present, yes?” 

Donald blinked a few times and took a moment to absorb the information. Then it clicked and he smiled as he accepted the bottle cap. Looking at it fondly he then smiled at Huey, “It’s a _great_ present, Huey! I love it!” 

Getting a hug and a forehead kiss, Huey sighed in contentment. 

From around the corner, Louie glared at his other brother before going back to look for something _he_ could gift his uncle as well. 

* * *

Louie felt his beak quivering and he had to blink tears out of his vision. He loved his uncle and he wanted to give him a gift too! Now _both_ of his brothers had gifted their uncle with something! What if his uncle loved him less now because he was the only one who hadn’t gifted him with something?

He took a moment to hide away to cry a bit. Then he wiped his eyes a bit angrily and stood. With new determination, he ventured outside to look for something! He wouldn’t be defeated! There _were_ some rocks but none of them were nearly as pretty as the one Dewey had found. It was getting dark and harder to see, but he didn’t want to give up just yet. 

Just as he was about to admit defeat...he spots it. Rushing to it before it can tip over or get washed away by the wind or a wave, Louie catches a pretty seashell. He inspects it as best as he can with the setting sun, and though it’s not perfect...it’s pretty.

Holding it close to his chest, just over his heart, he rushes back inside. Running into his uncle almost immediately. 

“There you are! What have I said about being outside without me?”

Louie’s holding on to the shell tightly now, second-guessing himself. What if he didn’t like his gift? What if it wasn’t pretty or special enough.

“Are you okay, Louie?”

Louie closed his eyes and lifted the shell into the air to present it to his uncle. 

“Oh, what’s this?”

“Fo’ dad...” Louie muttered shyly. 

“Really? You got this for me?” Even if he’ll talk to him later about the rules of boat safety, he wouldn’t ignore a gift from his boy. 

Louie nodded and looked up sheepishly, “Dad like?” 

He knew it wasn’t the boys' fault for not really understanding _why_ Donald _wasn’t_ their dad, and it was bittersweet because it both made his heart ache with love and guilt. He did his best to explain how they came to be the family they were, and for the most part, he thinks they understand. The other two were adapting well, Louie was the one who refused to try but Donald wouldn’t rush him. 

“It’s no secret I love the sea. So this? This is a pretty amazing gift. Thank you, Louie.”

Louie jumped into Donald’s arms and hugged him tightly, letting himself be carried to the bathroom for bath time. 

* * *

After getting bathed, rather than their usual bedtime story, the boys crowded around their Uncle Donald as he jotted down something in a small journal. It was an unused journal that Max and Goofy had brought him back as a gift from one of their vacations. Donald wrote down the date and then listed below all of the amazing little treasures he was given that day and by whom. Then he pulled out a small trunk that he emptied and carefully placed the items inside. 

The boys then chose a ‘safe place for treasure!’ in Donald’s room before being tucked in. 

Donald thanked them again for all of his wonderful treasures but reminded them that _they_ were his absolute favorite treasure of all. With one more goodnight kiss on each of their foreheads, he headed off to sleep himself. It had been a _good_ day.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Ducktales Tumblr Side-blog: [duck-writer](https://duck-writer.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Their age is ambiguous mostly because I am horribly indecisive. They’re at the age where they understand to the best of their abilities given their unnamed age about their parental situation. Dewey’s far more ‘go with the flow’ of things and if his dad tells him he’s his uncle and tells them as much as he’s able about Della, then he accepts it! Huey does too, but he’s in need of the structure he’s been told a family is made up of. And kids come from parents. He’s at that stage where he’s learning to adapt but occasionally, like when he’s excited, refers to Donald as Uncle Dad. And Louie...I once read a fanfic where Louie calls Donald “Dad” until he’s six and I’ve kinda accepted that. 


End file.
